


Moving Back Forward

by xxDustNight88



Category: Gilmore Girls
Genre: 31 Days Writing Challenge, Eventual Happy Ending, Eventual Romance, F/M, Future Fic, Gen, Love Triangles, Post-Gilmore Girls: A Year In The Life, Rory Gilmore as a Mom, one shot for now
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-04
Updated: 2020-10-04
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:09:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,863
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26806393
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xxDustNight88/pseuds/xxDustNight88
Summary: A lot of things have changed for Rory over the past year, but what hasn't changed is her love for her hometown. When Rory makes the decision to move back to Stars Hollow for good, she finds that life doesn't stop moving forward either. It's up to her to make a life for herself, and her daughter.
Relationships: Rory Gilmore/Jess Mariano, Rory Gilmore/Logan Huntzberger
Comments: 5
Kudos: 36
Collections: 31 Days of Writing Challenge - Fall 2020





	Moving Back Forward

**Author's Note:**

  * For [starrnobella](https://archiveofourown.org/users/starrnobella/gifts).



> So I am nervously stepping into the Gilmore Girls fandom for today's challenge! I'm ridiculously nervous about this story, especially since I already have plans of expanding it after the holiday season. I truly hope I did these characters justice and can't wait to write more when I have the time! For now, enjoy this little one shot! Happy reading! Much love, xxDustNight
> 
> A HUGE HIUGE HUGE thank you goes to starrnobella for giving me the courage to write this story. She also read it over for me! I also have to thank GaeilgeRua for letting me use her Grammarly subscription to beta this. Any other mistakes are definitely my own.
> 
> Disclaimer: All non-original characters, plot points, quotes, and information belongs to Warner Bros. Entertainment Inc or The CW Television Network, and anyone else that may own any part of it. The story plot and dialogue belongs to me. I do not write for profit.
> 
> Prompt: #31DaysOfWriting October 3rd: A Fandom You Love, But Have Never Written For

There was just something Rory adored about the fall. Be it the crisp chill in the air, the smell of fallen leaves, or the speciality coffee at Luke's Diner that Lorelaiinsisted they sell, Rory was all for this season. It was a time for new beginnings, especially for her. As Rory walked down the sidewalk toward Luke's, she thought about everything that had changed in the past year.

The most pivotal of all the changes was the fact that she was now a mother. Getting pregnant certainly wasn't in her cards, but she wouldn't give up her daughter for anything in the world. There was still the matter of who the father could be, but for now, Rory was just happy that she had someone so special as Emily in her life. Yes, she had ended up naming her daughter after her grandmother, and one of her favorite books, Emily the Strange.

For the time being, Rory was still living with her mom and Luke in Stars Hollow. It was a bit crammed with little Emily there too, but Rory was hopeful that she would be able to afford a place of her own soon enough. Her grandmother had offered to pay for an apartment, but she'd declined for now. Emily understood, which was surprising.

Her grandmother had also offered to pay for her Master's degree, but that hadn't gone over as well. Rory wanted to earn that on her own just like Lorelai had done. Emily didn't understand that and called her almost every day to see if she changed her mind. Rory just thanked her for anything she sent little Emily and carried on with whatever conversation they were having beforehand.

Arriving at Luke's, Rory opened the door and waved at its namesake before hurrying forward to the counter. "Hey, Luke!"

"Mornin', Rory," her step-father greeted, already pouring a to-go cup of coffee for her. "Another busy day today?"

"You know it," Rory replied, sliding onto one of the stools at the counter. "I have to stop into the Gazette this morning to make sure the paper makes it out on time before heading into Hartford."

"Hartford?" Luke questioned as he put the lid on her coffee and slid it across the counter. "What do you need to go all the way out there for?"

Picking up the cup, Rory relished in its warmth. "Headmaster Charleston wants to meet with me again about possibly becoming a substitute for the school."

"Moving up in the world as always," Luke said with a smirk. "They'll miss you over at old Stars Hollow High."

Laughing, Rory shook her head. "I'll still be subbing there too," Rory explained. "It's a good experience to sub for multiple schools, especially different types."

"When Lorelai told me you wanted to be a teacher, I honestly thought she was joking," Luke admitted before nodding to some customers as they walked in the door.

"It's certainly not what I expected to be doing with my life," Rory admitted with a frown. Taking a sip of her coffee, she thought about her life choices for a minute before breaking into a smile once more. "Then again, things don't always go the way we plan, do they?"

"They certainly don't." Shaking his head, Luke picked up his tablet and started to move around the side of the counter to take orders for customers. "You're going to be fine, Rory."

"Thank you, Luke," Rory said, and then sighed. She hadn't realized she was feeling so anxious, but Luke always knew the right thing to say. "I better get going. I don't want to be late."

"See you for dinner tonight," Luke said, turning away as Rory slid from the stool. Before she exited the diner, he called out to her. "Oh, and by the way. I wanted to warn you that Jess was coming back into town. Liz asked him to come to visit."

Eyes going wide for a split second, Rory was taken aback by this news. "Oh…" Shaking herself mentally, Rory slapped a smile back on her face. "That's good. I hope he stops by to catch up with us."

"I'm sure he will," Luke said, waving one hand and then leaving Rory alone.

As she left Luke's, Rory wondered what Jess would have to say if they ran into each other again. The last they saw of one another, he'd told her to write a book, and she had… Mostly. When she found out she was pregnant, things seemed to take a different turn and publishing the story of the Gilmore Girls hadn't seemed so important. Especially with another Gilmore Girl on the way.

Sighing heavily, she decided that maybe this evening she'd pull the manuscript out of her desk drawer and see about sending it off someplace. Maybe. She also had to make sure to turn in a few assignments for her classes, and see about the paper for tomorrow…

_It never ends…_

There was always something to do that could be used as an excuse for not getting that book published. Tonight. She would look at it tonight. Satisfied with herself, for the time being, Rory headed toward the Stars Hollow Gazette, praying that everything had gone smoothly and today's issue was ready to hit the newsstands.

She was pleasantly surprised to find the other writers had made it to the office before her and that the door was propped open for the day. Taking a sip of her coffee, Rory quickened her pace and entered the office. The smell of ink and paper hit her nostrils and brought her back to her happy place. Even though Rory was enjoying studying to be an English teacher, she would always know journalism as her first home.

As she was setting down her bag, a text pinged from her phone. Digging the phone from her purse, she started in surprise at the name on the screen. _Logan Huntzbereger_. She'd not had any contact with him since last year when he'd chosen to stay with Odette rather than be with her...

She heard talking from the back room and knew there would be time to worry about this later, if at all. Logan made her wait time and time again, so he could do with a few hours of wondering himself. After setting her coffee on her desk, Rory headed for the printer. She was eager to get the text out of her mind and this edition of the paper out before heading to Hartford for her meeting with Headmaster Charleston.

* * *

Later that day found Rory sitting on the front porch, reading one of her course books. Emily was in the Pack N Play Lorelai had helped her set up earlier. The four-month year old was cooing and playing with a stuffed animal that also functioned as a blanket. It was October after all, and Rory didn't want her daughter catching a chill. As she read, Rory enjoyed the company of her daughter, hoping that one day Emily would cherish these moments they spent together.

"Thought I'd find you at the Gazette," a familiar voice called out, drawing Rory's attention from the education book she'd been reading.

Glancing up, she felt a nervous smile form on her face. "Jess," she breathed, shutting the book and setting it in her lap. "It's good to see you."

"You too," Jess said, now standing at the bottom of the front steps. "What are you reading?"

"Homework," Rory said, holding the book up for Jess to see. "I've been taking classes to become a teacher. My old Headmaster at Chilton wants me to come and work at the school, but I need my Masters in education first."

"Wow, sounds exciting. So I take it you gave up on journalism, then."

"No, I'm still editing for the Stars Hollow Gazette," Rory explained, setting the book on the chair as she stood. Briefly, she glanced down into the Pack 'n Play to check on Emily.

Jess nodded toward the playing baby. "I'd heard you had a baby. Emily, right?"

"Yeah," Rory replied, smiling at her daughter before turning her attention back to Jess. "Took me by surprise, and I'm sure everyone else too."

"Is it Logan's?"

Now _that_ took Rory by surprise. She bit her lip and glanced away. "I'm not sure, actually," she said quietly.

"Oh."

"Yeah…"

An awkward silence formed around them, broken only by the cooing sounds Emily made as she continued to play with her blanket. Rory wanted to say something, but she wasn't sure what. Logan had always been a sore subject between the two of them, and it appeared it still was if he even had to ask if he was the father. Rory often wished she knew the father of Emily, but in the end, she knew it didn't really matter. Logan had chosen to stay engaged to Odette, and that was that. She hadn't spoken to him since finding out she was pregnant. Deciding to break the silence, Rory cleared her throat.

"Luke said you were here to see Liz, so don't be a stranger." She shrugged one shoulder and smiled. "Be sure to stop by the Gazette this weekend. Maybe I can talk you into writing an article for me."

Nodding once, Jess took a step backwards. "You might be able to. Well, I'm heading back to Liz's, but I just wanted to let you know I was thinking of buying a house either here or just outside of Hartford."

"What?" Rory shook her head, face falling into a frown at what Jess had said. "I thought you loved New York?" Rory asked, bracing herself by holding the edge of the Pack 'n Play.

Jess shrugged. "I love some things more."

Rory didn't quite know what to say to that, but she was keenly aware of the flush that began to rise up her neck and onto her cheeks. Blinking at Jess, she stumbled over what to say next, finally deciding on a simple, "Oh, well, that's good. I guess I'll see you around."

"You too," Jess said, appearing slightly crestfallen.

After Jess left, Rory stood and collected her daughter from the Pack 'n Play, bringing her inside and to the room they shared. Smiling as she tucked Emily in for the night, Rory said, "Looks like life is going to get interesting around here."

Emily responded by yawning and curling onto her side. Chuckling, Rory brushed Emily's dark hair lovingly with the tips of her fingers before leaving the sleepy baby to fall fast asleep.

Rory took her phone out of her pocket and turned it over in the palm of her hand a few times, wondering whether or not she should return the text she received earlier. After tonight, there was a lot to think about in regards to her love life and life in general.

Like always, fall was proving to be an exciting adventure. Rory was sure that she'd made the right choice in moving back to Stars Hollow. Moving forward from here was going to teach her more about herself than ever before, and Rory couldn't wait to find out what happened next.

**Author's Note:**

> For updates and information about my other works and projects, check me out on...  
> [Facebook](https://www.facebook.com/xxDustNight88/?ref=aymt_homepage_panel)  
> [tumblr](https://xxdustnight88.tumblr.com/)  
> [Twitter](https://twitter.com/xxDustNight88)  
> [LiveJournal](https://xxdustnight88.livejournal.com/)  
> [Fanfiction.net](https://www.fanfiction.net/~xxdustnight88)


End file.
